Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
| Afbeelding = 250px | release= 16/12/2015 (België en Nederland) 18/12/2015 (US) | re-release= | speelduur= 135 minuten | regie= JJ Abrams | producer= Kathleen Kennedy JJ Abrams Bryan Burk | screenplay= | story= George Lucas (consulent) Michael Arndt Lawrence Kasdan Simon Kinberg (consulent) JJ Abrams | muziek= John Williams | effects= | oscar nominaties= Film Editing Original Score Visual Effects Sound Editing Sound Mixing | oscar gewonnen= }} Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens is de titel van de zevende 'Star Wars'-film die op 16 december 2015 uitkwam in Nederland en België. De film werd geregisseerd door JJ Abrams. Het verhaal werd geschreven door hem en Lawrence Kasdan (ook bekend van The Empire Strikes Back en Return of the Jedi). De muziek werd weer verzorgd door John Williams. Openingstekst Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed. With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy. Leia has send her most daring pilot on a secret mission to JAKKU, where an old ally has found a clue to Luke's whereabouts.... Situatie in The Galaxy Het is 30 jaar nadat het Empire werd verslagen in de Battle of Endor. De Republic is in haar ere hersteld. Met wat noodzakelijke aanpassingen ten opzichte van de Oude, is nu de New Republic de overheid in the galaxy. Uit het Galactic Empire is de First Order ontstaan, die zich in de Unknown Regions schuilhouden. De laatste Jedi, Luke Skywalker, is verdwenen na een incident in zijn opnieuw opgestarte Jedi Order. Zijn zus Leia Organa leidt een groepje strijders genaamd de Resistance, die de First Order nauwlettend in de gaten houdt. Synopsis De beste piloot van Leia, Poe Dameron, wordt naar de woestijnplaneet Jakku gestuurd om het missende stukje van de kaart naar Luke op te halen. In Tuanul aangekomen krijgt hij van Tekka het stukje, maar hij wordt door BB-8 gestoord die verkondigt dat de First Order eraan komt. Poe probeert weg te komen voor de strijd losbarst, maar is te laat. Hij geeft het stukje aan BB-8 en draagt hem op zo ver mogelijk te gaan. Poe mengt zich in de strijd en is er getuige van hoe Kylo Ren Tekka dood. Poe probeert hem neer te schieten, maar Ren houdt zijn schot tegen in de lucht en neemt hem mee ter ondervraging naar zijn schip, de Finalizer. Een Stormtrooper, FN-2187, houdt zich afzijdig van de strijd. thumb|250px|Kylo Ren arriveert op Jakku Eenmaal op de Finalizer wordt Poe ondervraagd. De martelingen zijn echter niet genoeg voor Poe en Kylo Ren ondervraagt hem. Hij komt te weten dat het stukje in een BB-unit zit en stuurt een eskader Stormtroopers naar het oppervlak van Jakku. Inmiddels heeft FN-2187 besloten om over te lopen. Hij helpt Poe te ontsnappen in een gestolen TIE Fighter. Onderweg besluit Poe hem Finn te noemen, bij gebrek aan een echte naam. Hun ontsnapping lijkt eerst te lukken, maar ze worden neergeschoten door het geschut op de Finalizer en stortten neer in de Sinking Fields op Jakku. Finn is Poe kwijt en denkt dat hij is gestorven, omdat de TIE inmiddels is verzwolgen door het zand. Hij neemt Poe's jack mee en begint zijn tocht op weg naar nederzettingen. Op Jakku gaat het leven zijn normale gang. Een scavenger genaamd Rey haalt onderdelen uit gecrashte schepen in de Starship Graveyard, om ze daarna te verkopen bij de handelaar Unkar Plutt in Niima Outpost. 's Avonds hoort ze tijdens het eten een Droid, die BB-8 blijkt te zijn. Rey verlost hem van Teedo. De volgende dag komt ze opnieuw bij Unkar, die haar extra veel eten aanbiedt in ruil voor de droid. Ze weigert. Later wordt ze aangevallen door dieven van Unkar die BB-8 willen stelen. Finn is er getuige van en wil haar helpen, maar Rey kan het prima zelf af. BB-8 heeft inmiddels Poe's jack gespot bij Finn en wijst Rey hierop, die hem volgt en aanvalt. Finn legt uit dat hij van de Resistance zou zijn, maar wordt onderbroken door een luchtaanval van de First Order. Finn, Rey en BB-8 rennen om een schip te pakken en nemen de Millennium Falcon, eigendom van Unkar Plutt. Twee TIE Fighters achtervolgen het schip, maar Rey weet ze af te schudden door door de Ravager heen te vliegen, en ze ontvluchten Jakku. Op hetzelfde moment wordt dit op de Finalizer gerapporteerd door Lieutenant Mitaka aan Kylo Ren, die in woede uitbarst, en nog woedender wordt als blijkt dat er ook een meisje aan boord was. thumb|left|250px|Rey en Finn op de vlucht Aan boord van de Millennium Falcon breken er allerlei technische problemen uit. BB-8 helpt Finn met de locatie van de basis van de Resistance, namelijk in het Ileenium System. De Falcon wordt gelocked in een Tractor Beam en gevreesd wordt dat het de First Order is, maar het blijken Han Solo en Chewbacca te zijn, die Rey en Finn eerst willen dumpen op de dichtstbijzijnde planeet, maar ze weten Han te overtuigen hen te helpen met BB-8. De ''Eravana'' wordt echter geënterd door twee gangs: Kanjiklub en de Guavian Death Gang. Ze confronteren Han met zijn schulden. Rey probeert hem te helpen, maar bevrijdt per ongeluk de Rathtars uit hun verblijven. In de verwarring weten Han, Rey, Chewie, Finn en BB-8 naar de Falcon te rennen, waar ze koers zetten richting Takodana om een oude vriendin van Han te zien. thumb|250px|Chewie, we're home Op Starkiller Base brengen General Hux en Kylo Ren verslag uit aan Supreme Leader Snoke. Hux wil graag de Starkiller gebruiken op de New Republic. Snoke geeft hem daartoe de toestemming, en heeft met Ren persoonlijk een gesprek. Hij onthult dat Ren zijn vader zal moeten doden, wat Ren niets uit vindt maken. De Falcon heeft Takodana inmiddels bereikt en het gezelschap gaat naar Maz Kanata. Maz verkondigt dat Han te lang weg is van "het gevecht tussen dark en light". Finn zegt hierop dat een gevecht met de First Order niet te winnen is en besluit te vluchten met Captain Sidon Ithano en zijn schip. Rey hoort allerlei stemmen vanuit de kelder van Maz komen. Ze volgt de stemmen en komt uit op een kistje, waar de lightsaber van Anakin en Luke in ligt. Ze krijgt een visioen en hoort de stemmen van Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi en ziet allerlei beelden. Ze is erg bang hiervoor en besluit het bos in te rennen. Ondertussen wordt vanaf de Starkiller een plasma-straal afgevuurd richting het Hosnian System en Hosnian Prime, waar de Galactic Senate zich bevindt. De straal is in een mum van tijd in het Hosnian System en blaast het hele stelsel op. Op Takodana wordt geschokt gereageerd en Finn besluit niet te vluchten maar bij Han te blijven en zich aan te sluiten bij de Resistance. Inmiddels is de First Order op Takodana aangekomen na een tip van Bazine Netal. De strijd begint en Finn gebruikt de lightsaber om te vechten. Ook Chewbacca en Han doen mee. Helaas levert het niets op, Han, Chewie en Finn worden al gauw gevangen genomen. Op dat moment komen er meerdere T-70 X-Wing Starfighters vanaf het meer richting het inmiddels in puin liggende kasteel van Maz, en de Battle of Takodana begint. Rey is nog steeds in het bos en wordt achtervolgd door Kylo Ren, die haar overmeestert en meeneemt in zijn shuttle. De First Order trekt zich terug. Een schip van de Resistance landt om de restjes op te ruimen, met Leia en C-3PO aan boord. Een emotioneel gesprek vindt plaats tussen Leia en Han over hun zoon, Kylo Ren. De Falcon gaat inmiddels op weg richting D'Qar, de locatie van de basis van de Resistance. Hier besluit Finn alles te zeggen wat hij weet over de Starkiller. Leia krijgt ondertussen een melding van haar spionnen dat de Starkiller gericht staat op D'Qar en aan het opladen is om te vuren. Er wordt een plan gemaakt om de Starkiller te vernietigen, dit kan door middel van het opblazen van een speciale oscillator, die de kern van de basis kan verzwakken. Han, Finn en Chewie gaan vooruit in de Falcon om de schilden van Starkiller Base uit te schakelen. Voor Han's vertrek probeert Leia hem te overtuigen hun zoon terug te brengen.thumb|left|250px|Han en Leia op D'Qar Ondertussen wordt Rey vastgehouden door Kylo, die door middel van de Force de map naar Luke Skywalker uit haar probeert te krijgen. Rey blijkt echter sterk te zijn en keert het om: nu kan zij in Kylo's hoofd kijken. Ze zegt dat hij bang is dat hij nooit zo sterk zal worden als Darth Vader. Kylo rent de cel uit om met Snoke te praten. Ondertussen heeft een Stormtrooper de plek als bewaker overgenomen. Ze probeert een Mind Trick op de Stormtrooper, en met goed concentreren lukt het haar om te Trooper haar te laten bevrijden. Kylo is inmiddels terug van zijn gesprek met Snoke en wordt furieus als hij ziet dat de cel leeg is. De Falcon is aangekomen op Starkiller Base. Han, Finn en Chewbacca weten de basis binnen te dringen en vinden al snel Phasma, die de schilden uitschakelt. De drie gooien Phasma in een Trash Compactor en gaan op zoek naar Rey, die ze eveneens gauw vinden. Inmiddels zijn de fighters van de Resistance aangekomen om de Oscillator te vernietigen. Een groot vuurgevecht boven de Starkiller begint. Han, Chewie, Rey en Finn proberen de oscillator van binnen te vernietigen met Thermal Detonators. Kylo Ren is inmiddels op de plek gearriveerd en wordt geconfronteerd door Han. Een emotioneel gesprek volgt waarna Kylo zijn vader doodt. Chewbacca verwondt Kylo uit woede en blaast de detonators op. Finn en Rey vluchten richting de Falcon, maar Kylo komt achter hen aan. Kylo start een lightsaberduel met Finn nadat hij hem heeft uitgemaakt voor verrader. Hij heeft al gauw het voordeel en weet Finn te verwonden, zodat hij in een coma raakt. De lightsaber van Luke schiet uit zijn hand de sneeuw in, waarna Kylo hem probeert te grijpen met de Force, maar het wapen schiet zo in de hand van Rey, waarna zij een duel starten. Op dit moment ontstaat er een groot gat in de oscillator, waar Poe dankbaar gebruik van maakt door naar binnen te vliegen en het te vernietigen. Ondertussen zijn Rey en Kylo nog aan het vechten. Kylo merkt dat Rey erg sterk is in de Force en vraagt haar hem te volgen om te leren over de Force. Rey sluit echter haar ogen en laat de Force in haar vloeien en weet Kylo zelfs bijna te verslaan, ware het niet dat de planeet uit elkaar wordt gerukt en een groot ravijn tussen de twee laat ontstaan. Rey rent terug naar Finn, en Chewie komt hen te help met de Falcon. Net voordat de planeet instort krijgt Hux van Snoke de opdracht om Kylo naar hem te brengen voor het laatste deel van zijn training. De planeet die Starkiller Base was implodeert niet veel later en wordt een ster. De overgebleven fighters van de Resistance keren terug naar D'Qar. thumb|250px|De Falcon arriveert op Ahch-To Op D'Qar wordt de overwinning hevig gevierd, maar Han's dood wordt ook betreurd. Uit het niets geraakt R2-D2 uit zijn standby-modus. Hij blijkt de hele map in zijn geheugen te hebben zitten. BB-8 past het laatste stukje erin en onthult zo de locatie van Luke Skywalker. Na een warm afscheid van Leia gaan Rey, Chewbacca, R2 en C-3PO richting Ahch-To, een oceaanplaneet met allerlei kleine eilandjes, waar Luke zich zou moeten bevinden. Op het grootste eiland blijken allerlei ruïnes te zijn, en tekenen van leven. Rey beklimt het eiland, en vindt Luke Skywalker op de top van het eiland. Luke draait zich om en kijkt met een veelbetekenende blik naar Rey, die hem zijn oude lightsaber aanbiedt..... Cast category:Bioscoopfilms